Rido's New Pet
by luffy fan
Summary: Rido has captured Yuuki and takes her back to his house to seduce her and drink her blood.  Smutty and a little violent.  Rate M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I was being lead through a narrow hallway. My captor had a long stride and I had to move quickly or I would fall down again. The last time I had stumbled, he had continued to drag me and I thought my arm would be ripped out of its socket.

"Uncle Rido, where are you taking me?"

The steady rhythm of my Uncle's stride continued for a few more seconds until we came to a large door. He opened it and pushed me inside. The door closed behind us and everything went black.

"You look so cute when you are frightened," a coy voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and tried to move away but a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I felt a stream of hot air hit my neck and then a tongue began to trace along my neck.

"Uncle Rido, please stop," I shrieked.

He laughed and I felt myself flying through the air. I hit the floor and skidded to a stop. I lay there, afraid that moving would only bring another attack.

An orange glow suddenly appeared and I could suddenly see my uncle. He was moving around the room, lighting sconces. I could now see that we were in jail cell. Rido brought the burning match up to his lips and blew the flame out with a seductive smile. He stood staring at me, the tips of his fangs visible against his lower lip. A trickle of sweat fell down my back and I blinked. In an instant, he was on me, pinning me to the floor.

Rido opened his mouth wide and hovered over my neck. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. "Please, don't," I gasped. I closed my eyes and felt him sink his fangs into me. I whimpered and Rido pressed against me more firmly. The pain flared for a few seconds and then began to ease. I could hear little sucking noises coming from him. Rido released my hair and ran a hand suggestively along my hip. Kaname and Zero had never taken blood from me like this. Rido did nothing to hide his predatory instincts. His tongue lapped at my neck, trying to capture every drop of blood. I wiggled beneath him and he growled, biting harder. I stopped moving and the pressure lessened.

Rido broke away and licked his lips. He smiled and traced a finger along my cheek. "Ten years," he murmured. "I have been waiting for ten years and now I have this." He leaned into the curve of my neck and breathed in through his nose. "A little Princess who looks like Yuri."

"I'm not my mother."

"No," he agreed. "You're not. You're even better. So young, I can mold you to my liking." His grip on my hip tightened possessively. "I could torture you every night and make you scream in pain as I take your blood." He looked into my eyes, drinking in my fear. "Or, I could make you love me, and scream in pleasure as I ravish you." His grin widened and I looked away.

"I love Kaname. I could never love you."

Rido's grin widened even more, giving him the look of a madman. He brought a finger to my lips and I felt them tingle. Suddenly, energy raced from my lips down to my groin. I gasped in surprise as I felt myself becoming aroused.

"It is impossible to resist a pureblood's seduction," he said. "I can control every sensation within you."

I clenched my jaw and felt my eyes water. He was right. It felt like I was standing on the edge of a waterfall and the slightest touch would send me over the edge. Rido leaned in and bit my neck again. It was agony. Not the pain, but the pleasure. My body was screaming for release. He squeezed one of my breasts and I felt him grow hard against my inner thigh.

"You're getting excited," I panted.

Rido chuckled and pulled back. "Of course, Yuuki. You are a pretty girl and taste _delicious_."

I felt myself redden. "Are you going to have sex with me?" I bit my lip, not sure what response I wanted him to give.

Rido barked with laughter. When his outburst subsided, he gave me a playful look. "Ah Yuuki, you are full of surprises."

"What do you mean?"

He brushed the hair from my forehead. "You appear so innocent," he said. "Look at your big round eyes. You could make a puppy dog jealous." He leaned in a kissed my cheek. "But, you _are_ enjoying this. I think you _want_ me to fuck you."

Rido's lips came down to mine and his tongue plied into my mouth. It slid across mine and I felt more energy flow from him. It was as if my body was humming. I groaned and wrapped my legs around him.

Rido broke the kiss. "You are excited, aren't you?" he whispered. "It wouldn't take much for you to reach your peak. Ask me to fuck you and I will. Beg me to fuck you and I will give you more pleasure than you have ever imagined."

I considered giving in to his request. He might be insane but I knew he wasn't lying about the pleasure he promised. Still, the vampire within me couldn't bring herself to beg. No, I wanted to hear him beg.

I took a breath and slid a hand down Rido's chest, enjoying the feel of his muscled torso. I continued further and heard a small gasp as I reached the bulge in his pants. I kept my eyes closed, too embarrassed to look into his mismatched eyes. Slowly, I started to rub my hand across his length.

I cracked open an eyelid and found Rido staring at me with a blank expression. "You aren't quite as innocent as I thought," he said. I answered him by increasing the pace of my strokes.

His eyes narrowed and Rido sucked in a breath. Eyeing me suspiciously, he rolled onto his back. I sat up and traced my hand to his pant's buttons. Rido grunted and wrapped his arms behind his head. He looked amused. With trembling fingers, I unfastened his pants and pulled them down. Rido's cock stared back at me. I had never seen one up close before and a quiver of adrenaline ran through my body. It was larger than I expected. I licked my lips but hesitated, unsure what to do next.

Rido growled at me. "Well, get on with it," he said sharply.

"Uh, sorry," I said. I reached out a tentatively brushed against his shaft. I stole a quick look at my uncle to see his reaction. There was none. I don't even think he was breathing. I skimmed down to his testes and lifted one in my hand. I let it roll along my fingers and I heard a rumble. Rido had arched his head back and his eyes were closed. The reaction gave me more confidence and reached back to his shaft. I wrapped my fingers around him and began to move my hand up and down. Rido groaned and the vampire's hips lifted, as if he were trying to press himself further into my hand. I smiled. He was enjoying this. This 7,000 year old man who was strong enough to rip a man in half was writhing under my fingers.

"Does it feel nice?" I asked.

Rido cracked an eye open and peered at me. "Of course," he said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?"

Rido's other eye opened. Seconds passed. "You could, put your mouth on it," he said hesitantly.

I was so surprised I stopped stroking him. "Really?" I asked.

Rido sighed and closed his eyes again. "Never mind," he said. "Continue."

I began to move my hand again but I couldn't get his words out of my mind. I imagined what he would taste like. I gathered my nerves and dropped my head into his lap. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. Rido made a startled sound as I swirled my tongue around his tip. A slight salty taste filled my mouth.

"Shit," Rido groaned as he ran his fingers through my hair. He started to rock his hips back and forth and I tried to match his motion by bobbing my head. I felt his thighs begin to tremble and hot liquid pooled into my mouth. Rido pushed my head down further and I choked. I pulled back as the last of his cum spilled out, hitting me on my lower lip.

Rido was panting and I went to wipe my mouth. He was staring at me with an expression I found hard to read. Seconds passed and my Uncle's breathing slowed. He pulled his pants back and stood up. Rido peered down at me with a thoughtful expression. He leaned down, scooped me up and started to carry me out of the jail cell.

"Uncle Rido, what are you doing?" I asked. Too many things had happened and it felt like I was spinning. He felt warm and I couldn't help but press my head against his shoulder.

"You will not stay here. I'm moving you to my bedroom," he said in a clipped voice. "But if you try to escape, I will find you and punish you. Do you understand?"

I looked up and him and nodded slowly. He grinned a cruel smile. "I almost hope you try to escape," he said. 

**Luffy fan: So, what do you think? I hope it was hot. I could probably leave this here but I have thoughts about two more chapters. If someone is interested in being a beta reader for this, please message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am assuming Yuuki is 18 in this story, everything else is pretty much the same. I also went back and edited the first chapter some, I think I must have been drunk when I wrote it.**

Rido carried me up a flight of stairs to his bedroom. The room was opulent and a huge improvement over the jail cell, although it seemed a little tacky. The furniture was large and clearly expensive. It seemed like Uncle Rido wanted everyone to know how much money he had, I thought.

Rido laid me down on the huge four poster bed and started taking off my socks and shoes.

"Hey, wait a minute," I said. "Wasn't that already enough?" I blushed, thinking back to the taste of him in my mouth.

Rido laughed and started to disrobe. Soon, he was completely naked and standing over me. I tried to keep my eyes focused on his but I couldn't help but look at his body. It was perfect. He had a lean but muscular form. His shoulders were broad and his waist was narrow, giving his torso a nice v-shape. His leg muscles were well defined and looked like they could help deliver powerful thrusts with the half erect penis that was dangling between them.

"Yuuki, I don't think I can ever get enough of you."

He leaned down and bit my neck again. I still wore my short skirt and I could feel his member rubbing against my exposed thigh. He had taken a lot of blood from me and I was starting to get dizzy. "Too-too much," I said in a strained voice.

Rido broke away from me and played his fingers across the wound on my neck. "You should drink from me," he said.

"You would let me drink from you?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course," he said. Rido held me and flipped over so that I was now on top of him. "The more you drink from me, the more I can drink from you. Besides, sometimes it is nice to give rather than receive." I looked down at Rido's neck hungrily. My fangs extended. "Uh, uh," he said in a playful tone. "You should drink from here."

He pressed down on my shoulders and moved up so that I was staring directly at his inner thigh. I could hear the blood moving through the veins there.

"There is a nice artery there," he said, as if reading my thoughts.

I bit into his flesh hard, not bothering to try and be gentle. Rido hissed and held my hair. Hot blood began to pour into my mouth, freely. I didn't even have to suck. He tasted heavenly. After a few minutes, I was satiated and pulled back. The two little puncture marks on Rido's thighs healed almost instantly. My eyes drifted up. His penis was now fully erect.

"Like what you see?"

Rido's cupped my chin and brought my gaze to his eyes. He was smirking, clearly enjoying the fact that he had caught me ogling him. He brought me closer to him and pulled me up so that I was straddling him. I was sitting up on my knees with a couple inches between us.

I gasped as I felt Rido reach under me and begin stroking me through my panties.

"Mmmmm, you're wet," he said. I arched my back and lifted my hips another inch, giving him better access. "Yes," he said. There was a gleam in his eye. "That's it, enjoy yourself."

His touch felt amazing. I dug my nails into my thighs and moaned.

Rido cursed and gritted his teeth. "You should see yourself right now," he said. "You are the perfect mix of innocence and lust."

He pulled back my underwear and started stroking the skin there. I closed my eyes and rolled my hips further forward. Heat and tension were starting to build within me.

He paused and my eyes flew open. Rido had a confused expression on his face. "You're a virgin?" he asked.

I scowled at him, annoyed that he had stopped. "Yes, of course." I said. My indignant tone was perhaps, inappropriate given the naughty things I had been doing in the past hour.

"But haven't you been with Kaname?" he asked.

"We were engaged, not married," I said.

Rido blinked at me and then started to laugh. I felt myself flush in anger, not sure why he was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Rido's laughter died down and he flipped me over so that he was pressing me into the soft covers. "Kaname's a fool," he said. "What patience? I would never deny myself the pleasure of you." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "It must have tortured him," he continued. "To be near you and never be able to taste you…" He drew his tongue across my collar bone to my chin. "And to sit by and watch you become a young woman… He must have gone mad with desire when your breasts started to develop. If it had been me, you would have already been well acquainted with my cock by now."

His words should have made me sick but the lust in them only turned me on me further. Being near a man with so much passion was intoxicating.

"So, you're not going to protect my virginity?" I asked. As I said it, I realized it was probably a stupid question.

"No, of course not." He started stroking me between my legs again. "But I will take extra care to treat this moment with the reverence it deserves. You just keep getting better and better, darling," he said with a small sneer. He was still acting cocky and arrogant but beneath it, he seemed pleased.

His strokes became exploratory, prodding me in different places. "You're still intact," he said. "Even a finger will hurt some." He looked thoughtful, then smiled. "You will probably bleed some."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Will I bleed a lot?"

"No, not much," Rido said. He sounded reassuring, not like a monster trying to terrify me.

He kept stroking me and I forgot my fear. "Mmmm, that feels nice. Maybe you could just do this?" I raised my eyebrows at him, in what was hopefully a pleading gesture, enough to tempt him.

"Impossible," he said harshly, as if the thought was an insult. "But I will reward you with as much pleasure as possible," he said a bit more softly.

His finger entered me and I could feel part of my hymen tearing.

"Nhhh," I said through gritted teeth.

"Shhh, try to relax." He brought his other hand up and stroked my brow.

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. The pain lessened and I focused on his movements. The finger inside of me felt strange, touching places never before touched. He curled his finger up and hit a spot inside of me.

"Oh god, that feels good," I hummed.

Rido smiled. "You are beginning to enjoy this. With a little work, you'll be my perfect little whore."

"I'm not a whore," I said absently. I wasn't really insulted. He was clearly imagining some fantasy of me.

Rido swirled his finger around me, moving it in and out at a slow speed that was driving me mad. Once he was satisfied, he pulled it out and smiled at me.

"Why did you stop?"

A caught a quick glimpse of the top of Rido's head as he ducked down and bowed between my legs.

"You're pussy is beautiful," I heard him say. He was so close, I could feel his breath on me.

"Oh," I gasped in surprise.

I felt his tongue slide across the length of my cunning. "Oh god," I panted. I gripped the covers with my fists and pulled my legs up. His hair brushed across my thighs and caused my skin to breakout in goosebumps.

"You're bleeding a little," he murmured. "It tasted wonderful mixed in with your juices."

His tongue flicked across my clit, exciting the bundle of nerves there. I convulsed at the sudden sensation. "Uncle Rido, please don't stop," I called out.

Rido's tongue twirled inside me and I felt pressure building up. He lapped at my hood and it sent me over the edge. With a loud cry, I came.

The blood rushed around my veins and I felt the wave of my orgasm fade. I lay there, panting. Rido's head popped up and he crawled on top of me. He was smiling and looked rather proud of himself. I picked up one of his hands and kissed it.

"Thank you," I said.

His jaw clenched and a look of determination crossed his face. "Don't thank me yet," he said, almost grimly. "This next part is going to hurt more."

My stomach did a little flip and I stared at him. Rido began undressing me, taking time to look over my body. "You really are a pretty girl," he mused.

I lay on the bed, embarrassed by the attention in his eyes. Rido pressed against me and started to rub his cock against my groin.

"I'll make sure my cock is wet, it will hurt less," he said. I bit my lip, nervous. "I'll also make sure that I am close to finishing when I enter you so it won't last long," he continued.

I nodded in understanding. The feel of his cock rubbing against me was intense. I felt myself starting to become aroused again.

Rido stopped rubbing against me, seemingly satisfied. He held both of my hands at either side of my head and thrust into me.

Shock was my first reaction, immediately followed by pain. "Arggggh," I cried out.

Rido waited a moment, letting me gather myself. After a couple seconds, the pain eased and I gave him a nod. Rido squeezed my hands and then began to move inside of me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt connected to him in a whole new way. For a moment, I felt like I might be able to love him.

Rido moved back and forth slowly. It hurt but I could handle the pain. In a small corner of my awareness, pleasure was beginning to form. I reached out for it but then felt him spasm. Warmth flooded as he came inside me. Rido collapsed on top of me, panting. I couldn't help myself, I stroked his hair.

A few moments later he pulled out of me. "That was it," he said. "It will feel better next time." I nodded, letting the phrase "next time" sink in.

**Luffy fan: I think this chapter is better, hopefully you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rido insisted that I sleep in the same bed as him. I begrudgingly complied but I moved to a couch once I was sure he was asleep. I woke up the next evening back in bed, with his arms wrapped around me. He must have found me and moved me without waking me, I thought.

As soon as I was awake, Rido's seduction began again. His appetite for sex and blood was insatiable. We made love three times before I even left the bed. The first time was immediately after he drank blood from me. I felt dizzy and his movements were almost dream like. I was so drained that my injuries took longer than normal to heal and Rido seemed to enjoy seeing the bruises that he inflicted. He let me drink his blood when he was done and I felt better almost immediately.

The second time we made love, I was on top. Rido controlled most of the movement with a firm grip on my rear and thighs. I almost impaled myself on him the first time he slammed my hips down on him.

"Uncle Rido, this position hurts, why don't we flip over?"

"Mmmm, but the view is great. I like the way your breasts bounce and I can watch my cock slide in and out of you."

The third time was the best. Rido seemed obsessed with kissing me and I couldn't help but melt in his arms as his tongue danced around my mouth. He only stopped kissing me when he was at his limit. He pulled back and started making long hard thrusts, shouting "mine, mine, mine," each time he entered me. I lost myself in his passion and we both came together.

When we had finished, Rido stroked my hair and kissed me. "That is what sex is supposed to feel like. I will make you cum like that everyday."

Finally, after three hours, Rido seemed content enough to try some other activity. "You must be hungry," he said. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"You can cook?"

"Of course."

I changed into a one of Rido's t-shirts that had the Ramone's logo on the front and we made our way downstairs. I sat on a stool and stared at the vampire as he proceeded to make Eggs Benedict and bacon. "Don't you have servants who can do this sort of thing?" I asked. Kaname almost always had other people in his mansion and I hadn't seen anyone yet.

"I ate them all," said Rido in a flat voice.

I stared at him, horrified. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "It's Sunday, they have they day off."

"Oh, that makes sense."

The smells from the kitchen were making me hungry. I felt my mouth watering as I watched him make the hollandaise sauce.

"There we go," he said as he divvied the last of the bacon onto two plates. He slid one to me and I began to eat enthusiastically. Rido watched me, amused. "You have a surprising appetite for such a little thing."

I nodded. "Vis ish very good," I said, spraying a few crumbs as I ate the English muffin.

We finished our meal and Rido leaned back and patted his perfectly flat stomach. "Ah, I couldn't eat another bite. Time to relax with a nice bath."

Rido led me to the bathroom that was connected to his master suite and began to draw a hot bath. He stripped naked and climbed into the tub. Once settled, he leaned back and closed his eyes. I stood near the bathtub, staring at him. "You should wash me," he said.

I frowned at him. "I'm not your servant."

Rido didn't open his eyes. "I wasn't asking," he said in an even tone.

I flinched. Something in the way he said it set off warning bells in my mind. I knelt next to the bathtub and started to lather up the washcloth with the soap. It felt really awkward. I started rubbing the washcloth across Rido's chest and he made an appreciative sound. I worked the lather along his arms and legs. When all of his exposed parts were appropriately sudsy, I rinsed out the cloth and started rinsing him.

"You missed a part."

I flushed. "I think you can handle that yourself."

A wry smile crossed Rido's lips. "I prefer when you handle me." He lifted his elbows and dipped beneath the water, rinsing off the rest of the soap. He popped back up and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull back but quickly relented when he held firm. Rido guided my hand down towards his crotch and I wrapped my fingers around him. I pumped my first and felt him grow hard.

I had hardly started before Rido became impatient and pulled me into the tub. I lost my balance and water spilled out when I hit the surface.

"Oh man, my shirt got all wet," I said.

"It's my shirt so it doesn't matter."

Rido pulled the shirt off me and tossed it to the floor. "Now I'll bathe you." He proceeded to lather up the washcloth and run it along my body, paying special attention to my breasts. The small circular motions of the washcloth were strangely comforting. I probably hadn't had anyone bathe me since I was a child. I relaxed and let him take control. Rido even held my hair under the water facet and shampooed it. His fingers against my scalp were almost hypnotic and my remaining tension floated away.

"This is nice," I said. "Maybe you should open up a hair saloon."

Rido snorted and dipped my head under the facet to rinse away the remaining shampoo. When he was done I lean back into his chest and sighed.

"Is this what you do all the time?" I asked. "Sex, eat, bathe, sleep?"

Rido was tracing his fingers along my stomach in a random pattern. "I also like to get out and cause trouble every once in awhile." I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smiling. "I have a couple errands to run tonight. I'm going to have to leave you at the house for a couple hours."

I couldn't help but to pout. "I'm never allowed out. Why can't I come with you?"

Rido stiffened slightly. "I'm going into town. If you get too close to Kaname, he will sense you."

"Does Kaname know where this house is?" I asked. I tried to keep the hope out of my voice but Rido sensed it.

"Absolutely not! And he won't. There is no way he can find you here." He splashed a hand, sending a wave of water to the bathroom floor. His voice was loud and I shrank away from him.

Rido was quite for a couple seconds and then sighed. "It is understandable that you are still attached to him but that will fade soon enough. Look how your body reacts to me and I've only had you for 24 hours." Rido grazed my neck with his fangs and I couldn't help but lean into him. "If you know what's best, you will forget about Kaname. Make me jealous, and I'll kill him."

I froze and my stomach did a flip. "Please don't hurt Kaname, Uncle Rido."

Rido leaned back. "I won't. At least not today, so long as you obey me. You won't run away while I'm gone will you?" Rido brought a hand under my chin and pulled my face towards him. He peered down at me. "I'm considering locking you up but I won't if I can trust you."

I shivered, not sure what I had done to gain his trust. We'd had a lot of mind blowing sex but that didn't necessarily translate into trust.

"I'd also consider a guard but if I travel too far, I wouldn't be able to control them and no vampire can be trusted around a pureblood. You are so young right now. An aristocrat could easily over power you."

_Was he worried about me?_

"So, what will it be? Will you stay here and be a good girl?"

I nodded, feeling worried for some reason.

"And if you do try to run away, you understand that I will kill Kaname?"

I nodded again. I wouldn't put Kaname in danger. I wouldn't try to run away.

**Luffy fan: I'll wrap this up in the next chapter. I sort of like this story but it's a little bit of a dud.**


	4. Chapter 4

Uncle Rido left without telling me where he was going. Every time I would ask, he would change the subject by kissing me and I would forget what I was asking. He kissed the top of my head before leaving in a black limo. "Back in two hours or less," he said.

The house instantly felt empty. I couldn't believe how much trust Rido was showing me. If I wanted to, I could walk right out through the front door. Nothing was stopping me. Rido hadn't even left any guardian bats or wolves.

I was starting to get hungry and decided to rummage around the kitchen for lunch. I wasn't much of a cook but I make a mean PB&J sandwich.

I had just found the peanut butter when doorbell rang. I froze. What should I do? I considered not answering the door but that seemed silly. Why should I be so scared to answer the door?

To play it safe, I peered through the peep hole. It was Ichio, Takuma's grandfather. What was he doing here? I thought no one knew where Rido's home was. I cracked the door open cautiously.

"Hello," I said from behind the mostly closed door.

Ichio stared at me in shock. "Yuuki-sama, what are you doing here?"

"Uhhhh, that's not important. What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to speak to Rido, is he here?"

"Uhhh, he's not here right now, maybe you should come back later." I was starting to feel stupid for answering the door. Rido would probably be mad.

"Do you mind if I come in and wait for him? I have something important to discuss with him?"

"No of course not, come on in." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Damn, my manners had gone on autopilot. Rido probably didn't want me inviting guests into his home.

Ichio came in and waited patiently while I took his coat. "Would you like some tea?" I offered.

Ichio nodded and took a seat in the formal living room while I prepared the tea. When I came back he was reclining in one of Uncle Rido's expensive looking couches. I set the tea down and moved to the furthest possible end of the sofa.

Ichio sipped his tea. "So, you are living with Rido now?" he asked.

I looked down. I didn't want to answer him.

"Rido has quite an appetite, you must be exhausted."

I blushed. What he was saying was true but I didn't like the way he said it.

Ichio put down his tea and moved closer to me. He lifted my hand. "Do you think your Uncle would mind sharing you?"

That got my attention. I stood up and pulled my hand back. "I think you should wait outside. Uncle Rido will be here shortly."

Ichio's eyes flashed red. "I think you're lying." His fangs extended and he moved closer to me.

I was in full panic mode now. "If you touch me, Uncle Rido will kill you," I said in a high voice. I was backing up, trying to keep as much distance as possible between us.

Ichio grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that my back was pressed against his chest. "Rido isn't really the jealous type," he said. "A pureblood's blood is like a piece of heaven for us nobles. Kaname would never share you but I'm sure Rido couldn't care less." He brushed my hair aside and began to graze my neck. I tried to elbow him in the gut but he held me firmly.

"No!" I shrieked. But it was too late. Ichio sank his fangs into me and began to suck hungrily. As he drank, he made moaning noises and moved his hands along my stomach. I was starting to feel a tingling like the energy that came from Rido, only this was much weaker. Powerful vampires must have some sort of seduction magic, I thought.

The groans coming from Ichio were becoming louder. He was clearly enjoying himself. He started to rub his hips against my backside. "Stop it," I shouted. I so annoyed by the pervert that I momentarily forgot my fear. I elbowed him again and this time it connected. Ichio grunted and released his fangs from me. I tripped over his feet and fell to the floor. I looked up at him, daring him to come closer. He was rubbing his ribs and watching me with red eyes. A trail of blood traced down his chin. Most of all, I noticed his ears. They were pointy and he wore several earrings, giving him an exotic look.

"Get away from me," I yelled. "You've had enough blood, please leave me alone."

Ichio pounced on top of me. He bit me again and sucked feverishly. The world started to fade. He was taking too much blood from me. "Please stop," I said in a horse voice.

Suddenly, Ichio was gone. I looked up and saw him dangling several feet off the ground. Ribbons of blood streamed from Rido and wrapped around Ichio's neck. Rido's eyes blazed with anger but I noticed that he was still holding onto several shopping bags.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rido growled.

Ichio made a gurgling sound and fumbled at the cord around his neck. Rido's eyes flicked and the senator went flying across the room. He landed on a coffee table and smashed it into a hundred pieces. Ichio sat there, gasping to regain his breath.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about Kaname. I wasn't expecting to find the Princess here. I didn't know you had taken her."

Rido's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think you can drink my sweet little Yuuki's blood?"

Ichio's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He tried again. "I-I didn't think you would mind. You always have women around you."

"Well I do mind." The string of blood lashed out at Ichio, piercing him through the heart. The vampire's face twisted in agony for a second and then he was gone, leaving nothing but a few wisps of dust.

Rido sneered at the spot Ichio had been laying for a minute and then seemed to remember the shopping bags he was holding. "Oh, I picked up a few things for you," he said cheerily. He lifted the bags for me to see.

I stared at him, slack jawed. "You just killed a man and you're showing me your shopping?" I asked.

Rido shrugged. "No biggie. The guy was an asshole and he was all over you." His eyes flashed red. "You didn't invite him to drink your blood, did you?" I shook my head vigorously from side to side. The glint in Rido's eyes faded. "Good, I will not share you with anyone." He put the bags down and knelt beside me, tracing a finger along my wounds. "Did he hurt you?" he asked more softly.

My eyes began to burn and tears spilled out. Rido's brow rose and I fell into his arms. "He was doing that weird thing that you did to me," I sobbed.

"What weird thing?" Rido stroked my hair and planted little kisses on my forehead.

"That weird thing that gets me all excited. You know, weird vampire sex mojo."

Rido laughed and I cried harder. "Awww, come on Yuuki, it's over now. He can't hurt you any more. I just can't believe he actually had the nerve to try and take you in my own home." He adjusted the collar on my shirt. "Although, I can't completely blame the guy. You are absolutely irresistible." Rido tapped a finger against my nose and I stopped crying a little. "Here let me show you what I got for you."

Rido reached into one of the bags and pulled out a gold sequined dress wrapped in expensive looking tissue paper. It had spaghetti straps and was very short. "That's teeny," I said. "Where would I ever wear that?"

"Out," he said. "I'm taking you out tomorrow night. And as for the size of the dress, I think it's perfect." Rido gave me a sly smile.

"Where are you taking me?" My tears were completely gone now and I was intensely curious.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

I looked at the other bag he had. "What's in that one?"

He grinned. "You sure are curious, aren't you? I saved the best for last."

Rido reached into the bag and pulled out a leather collar, complete with metal spikes and a leash.

"A dog collar?" I asked.

Rido was smiling big enough to show off all of his teeth. He was jiggling his thigh like an excited five year old. "I'd like for you to wear this tonight." He closed his eyes and shivered. "God, you would look so sexy."

I frowned. "What's wrong with the way I look now?"

Rido took my hands and kissed them. "It's not that. This is just a little fantasy of mine."

"I'm not your pet, you know."

Rido grinned and kissed me deeply. When he had me worked up enough to feel flushed, he broke the kiss. "What's wrong with being my pet?"

**Luffy fan: Thank you for the reviews. I am feeling a little more confident and may continue on with this story. Hint: if I do, I will introduce Zero or Kaname in the next chapter (I'm trying not to give too much away). Also, thanks for the story alerts, those are fun to see also. **


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning to find Rido grinding against my backside. He must have been doing it for awhile because I could already feel wetness pooling there. "Mmmm, can't you wait until I'm awake," I said.

"Not while you're wearing this," Rido murmured. I heard a chain jingle and felt my neck being gentle tugged closer to him. The dog collar had been a big hit the night before and I had collapsed after Rido made love to me for over an hour. I was still naked and hadn't even taken the leash off in my exhaustion.

"It's important to get a good night's rest," I said. "I think you can wait a little while longer."

"I don't think an eternity is enough time for me to do all the things I want to do to you." Rido reached between my legs and began to stroke my clit. I moaned and leaned into him.

"Stick it in," I said.

I felt Rido enter me and groaned again. I spread my legs further, inviting him deeper. Rido continued to stroke my clit with one hand and fondled my breasts with the other. I was being stimulated in so many different places, I couldn't focus and felt myself losing control.

"Yes, fuck me harder," I whispered.

Rido grunted and sped up. I brought my hips down each time he entered me, enjoying the feel of his cock hitting me.

"I like it when you talk dirty," Rido panted. "You're a baaad little kitty, aren't you?"

"Mmmmm, yes. I'll be whatever you want me to be if you keep fucking me like this." I could already feel myself approaching orgasm. "Ah, ah, ah," I panted.

Suddenly, Rido pulled out and I felt my climax slipping away. "Argh, why did you stop?" I cried out.

"I want to hear you beg for it." Rido slid the tip of his penis around the outside of my entrance and I whimpered.

"Yes, please put it back in Uncle Rido," I said.

"Louder."

"Please put your cock inside me Uncle Rido!"

"I can't hear you? How do you want me to fuck you?" His finger flicked my click and it was madness.

"Oh God. Please fuck me Uncle Rido. Let's fuck like rabbits. Hump like dogs. Do whatever you want to me. I'll be your sex kitten, just PLEASE FUCK ME!" The words spilled out of me and I writhed against him, desperate to feel him inside me.

Rido growled in approval. "Well said." He flipped me over so that I was on my knees and he slammed into me from behind. He pulled the dog leash and I jerked back, feeling him penetrate me deeper.

"Oh yes! Like that!"

Uncle Rido pulled back and thrust forward again. I slammed against his thighs and cock. "Has the little kitty found a snake she likes to play with?" he teased.

"Yes, I love it!"

"Does the little kitty want some warm milk?"

"Yes, give it to me!"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you!" I screamed.

Again and again, he entered me, using the leash to force me upon him. I closed my eyes and saw white heat as my senses reached their limits.

"AHHHHH," I screamed as I came hard. Rido increased his speed to a dizzying pacing, pounding me. Seconds later he trembled and I felt warm liquid spill from inside of me. He slumped over me and ran his canines along my back.

"God, that was fucking amazing," he said. "I didn't know you had that in you."

I was gasping for air. Quivers of my orgasm where still racing through my body.

"I- I didn't either." I fell over onto my side and Rido wrapped his arms around me.

"You are absolutely perfect," he said. "Absolutely."

I was getting drowsy. "You know, this is a dog collar, not a cat collar," I said absently.

"Whatever."

**Luffy fan: Yeah! I loved my last review. Sorry for the short chapter. I wasn't even going to include this scene but I decided to throw in an extra lemon. I know there is no Zero or Kanama like I said there would be but they are coming soon. Maybe later tonight if I can write fast enough. The next chapter might get a little dark.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rido and I lay in bed for another hour, drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually, I heard footsteps coming from downstairs and sat up.

"Rido, there's someone in the house," I whispered.

"It's the servants, they are back today."

I blushed. "Oh God, you don't think they heard me, do you?"

Rido grinned. "I hope they did. Rumors of my sexual prowess will spread like wild fire."

I smacked his arm lightly. Rido laughed and rolled out of bed. "Come on. I want to introduce my staff to you."

We got dressed and made our way downstairs. There were two women cleaning the house and another was making breakfast. From the smells wafting out of the kitchen, it seemed like we would be having bacon again.

"Good morning Rido-sama," a pretty woman said with a slight bow.

"Morning Rita." Rido motioned towards a man dressed in a suit with long coattails that I hadn't noticed before. "Marcus, gather the rest of the servants. I'd like for you all to meet the woman of the house."

Another man with a drivers hat and an elderly woman with an apron shuffled into the kitchen. The servants lined up, waiting for Rido to speak. In total, there were six of them, all vampires.

"Thank you all for coming. This is Yuuki-sama. She is my lover and head mistress of this house. You will all treat her with respect."

The servants gave a small bow to me and I returned the gesture.

"It should go without saying that if any of you harm Yuuki, I will kill you. That will be all."

I turned towards Rido with a shocked expression. "Did you really have to say that?" I asked.

Rido nodded and picked up a piece of bacon. "You saw how Ichio lusted after your blood. If given the chance, they might try the same thing. I can't leave you alone in the house with any of them." Rido bit into the bacon and watched me.

I sighed and sat down at the table. Life had gotten a lot more complicated since I had awoken as a vampire. I noticed that the servants kept their distance as Rido and I finished breakfast.

"How about you go change into the dress I got you yesterday. It's about time we head out."

I wiped my hands and hurried upstairs. The dress was hanging in a large closet, presumably mine although wasn't anything else in it yet. I changed into the dress and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful. It had a retro style and reminded me of go-go dancers from the 70s. It was the type of dress girls wore when they went out to wild parties.

Rido's image appeared in the mirror behind me. He was dressed in a black pin-stripe suite with a black shirt and tie. He also wore a black fedora hat and black shoes with white leather on the sides. He looked like an American gangster. I smiled at the image. We looked good together. A mob boss and his hot date, ready for a night on the town. Rido wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on my neck.

"You look good enough to eat," he murmured.

I smiled. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Uh uh, not yet. Come on, the limo is waiting."

We drove about half an hour until we entered the city. Our limo pulled up in front of a club with a bright neon sign.

"Oh, the _Half Moon_," I said, delighted. The _Half Moon_ was a famous club where local celebrities came to be seen. I had never been. Aside from the fact that I had never been rich or famous enough to make it on the list, you had to be 21.

"Do you think they will let me in?" I asked nervously.

"Yuuki, you are a pureblood. Not only will they let you in, but you will be the envy of the club."

I thought Rido might have been overestimating my popularity but I didn't argue. We stepped out of the limo and heads turned to face us. I watched as people began to point and whisper. My uneasiness grew but Rido wrapped an arm around me and smiled. A camera flashed and I blinked. Slowly, other people waiting near the door made their way towards us. They came up and shook Rido's hand, congratulating him and complimenting him. I recognized most of the other people as vampires. There was an anchorman, a local athlete, and a few other faces that seemed familiar to me. Some of the vampires came up to introduce themselves to me but Rido blocked them, shifting his weight to put himself between us. I bent my head and followed Rido into the club. The man at the door didn't even ask us our names.

Once we were inside the club, I looked around. Couples were dancing to music with a steady rhythm. Their movements were fluid and sensual. It was obvious that they were mostly vampires.

"Uh, I'm not really sure I belong here. I'm not a very good dancer," I said.

"You're just nervous. Try to relax." Rido reached into his pocket and pulled out two little tables. He popped them both into his mouth and then kissed me. I felt his tongue work one of the pills into my mouth. He pulled away and I swallowed it.

"What was that?"

"It's a new blood pill. It will heighten your senses and make you feel great, trust me."

"It's a blood pill, not drugs?"

Rido laughed. "Blood pills are all drugs. But this one has effects similar to recreational drugs."

I was about to argue when a wave of warmth swept over my body. I looked down at my hands. They appeared to be glowing. I moved one and watched in amazement as steams of light trailed after it.

"Woah, pretty," I said.

Rido leaned into me and shifted a leg between my thighs. He pulled me closer and started to sway to the music. My skin was starting to tingle. I heard a giggle escape me. Rido laughed. It was an easy laugh, genuine. He ran his fingers along my hips. My skin jumped at his touch, with the tingling sensation remaining long after his hands had left. My thoughts began to feel fuzzy. I giggled again and nuzzled into his chest.

The music got louder. I could hear it pulsing in my eardrums. It felt like my heartbeat was matching it's rhythm, pumping my blood with each beat. I started to move against Rido. It was like we were the only two people in the entire club. There was nothing but Rido, me, and the steady sound of dance music.

I dropped my head back and laughed. I felt so free. It felt like I was falling and could do anything I wanted. Rido's tongue was sliding along my neck. I pulled my head back and looked at him. His eyes had become hazy with lust. He was feeling the effects of the pills also.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," I purred.

Rido nodded. "I want to get us a private room. I need to feed on you now but this isn't the place for it."

I bobbed my head in agreement. He could have told me he needed me to crabwalk around the club while wearing old lady britches and I probably would have agreed with enthusiasm.

"Wait here, I am going to talk to the club owner."

I nodded again. Rido disappeared into the club and I suddenly felt scared. I looked around and realized that the club had become crowded. I wasn't sure, but it felt like everyone was staring at me. I turned around and tried to make my way off the dance floor. A body appeared in front of me, blocking my exit. I moved another direction and another body appeared. It felt like everyone was closing in on me. My heart pounded loudly in my chest and sweat broke out on my skin. The room was starting to spin. I turned around again but I couldn't see a path.

Suddenly, a warm pair of arms was around me. "Yuuki, are you okay?" I looked up and found a pair of lavender eyes peering down at me.

"Ze-ro, is that really you?" My words sounded slurry.

"Yes, are you okay? You look like you are sick or something."

My heart leapt and I fumbled to hug him. "Zero, I didn't th-think I would ever see you again."

Zero jerked back but let me keep hugging him. I felt tears well up. "Whad are ya doing here?" I asked.

"A hunter who was watching this place called me to tell me you were here." He pulled back and eyed me suspiciously.

"Are ya here to rescue me… or kill meh?" I was no longer holding him and started to sway on my feet.

Zero frowned at me. "Are you drunk or something?"

I waved my hand around the air. "Uncle Rido gave me a pill. It's making my head feel all fuddy." I stumbled and gripped the front of Zero's shirt. I peered into his eyes. "Gawd, you've got the most most beau-ti-ful eyes," I slurred. Zero's brow furrowed.

"Let me get you out of here, I can deal with Rido later." He pulled my wrist and I tumbled to the floor.

"God Yuuki, you are a mess." He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I buried my face in the curve of his neck and inhaled sharply. His scent hit me, warm and familiar. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you," I whispered. Zero's face became strained.

"I missed you too." 

**Luffy fan: Ooh, what do you think? The plot thickens.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luffy fan: Okay, I redid the last part of this chapter. I like it better now and I have some good ideas going forward. Thank you for your interest in this story!**

Zero was carrying me away, far, far away. I stared up at his neck. His skin had a milky complexion and I watched the tendons straining as he walked. His blood smelled intoxicating, pumping just beneath the smooth surface. I leaned in and licked his neck.

Zero stopped moving and sucked in his breath. "Yuuki, now isn't the time for this."

"I want to taste you."

My fangs extended and I bit into him. Zero gasped and gripped me harder. His blood flowed into me, warm like sunshine. I sucked slowly, enjoying the taste of him. Zero groaned and dropped my legs. He pushed me against a wall and pressed his body against mine. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were red. He had lost control. I closed my eyes and waited for him to bite me. Seconds past and nothing happened. Tentatively, I peeped out and saw that Zero's bloodlust was gone. It had been replaced with a different hunger.

Zero traced a finger along my lower lip. His eyelids were half shut. He bent down and grazed my mouth with his own, licking my lips. I returned the kiss and our mouths moved together, slowly at first, and then with more speed. I fumbled for him, trying to pull him closer.

Suddenly, Zero was yanked from my embrace. I looked up and saw Rido gripping him around the neck. Rido's face was dripping with rage.

"Uncle Rido!"

Rido looked down at me with an angry snarl. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. The other vampires in the club shuffled away from us.

"I will deal with this betrayal," he said. He dragged Zero and me to a separate room in the back of the club.

Once we were in the room, Rido flung me against a set of tables and I went sprawling to the floor. He released his death grip on Zero and punched him hard in the jaw. There was a loud crack and Zero spun. He stumbled back to face his attacker, only to be kicked squarely in the chest. The hunter flew back and landed on another set of tables, shattering them.

Rido picked up a chair and hurled it at him. The back of the chair hit him just below the eye, drawing blood.

"Uncle Rido, please stop, it's not his fault!" I was having trouble trying to process what was happening. My mind was still foggy from the bloodpill. I moved to stop Rido and he backhanded me. I fell back, holding my face. I stared up at my uncle with shock.

"You fucking bitch!" he spat. He was clenching and unclenching his fist. "I leave you for one minute and come back to find you all over this piece of shit." Rido shot Zero an nasty glare.

"I'm- I'm sorry," I stammered. "I wasn't thinking, it just sort of happened."

Rido scoffed and kicked another table, sending it into the wall. He stormed over to where Zero lay and stomped on his throat. A gurgling noise came from Zero and he tried to struggle against the shoe that was cutting off his breath.

"Please Uncle Rido, don't do this. It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

Rido looked up at me with his fangs bared. "That's absolutely right because I'm going to kill him." The pureblood peered down at Zero, watching him struggle. A glimmer of confusion crossed his face. "Who the fuck is he?"

"He's a friend I grew up with." I moved closer, trying to get my uncle's attention off Zero.

Ribbons of blood shot out of Rido's fingers and wrapped around the hunter, lifting him off the ground. Rido peered at him. His brow furrowed and he leaned closer to sniff.

"He's drunk Kaname's blood."

I didn't want to correct Rido. He must have been mistaking the scent of Kaname's blood for mine. There was no way Kaname would share blood with Zero.

Rido grabbed a fistful of Zero's hair. "Why did Kaname let you drink from him?" he demanded.

Zero tried to kick out at his attacker but Rido punched his leg, blocking the kick. One of the red ribbons of blood spun free and pierced Zero's shoulder.

"Argh" he cried out.

"I'm not going to ask you again, answer me."

"To prevent me from slipping to a Level-E vampire." Zero was breathing hard and his jaw was beginning to swell.

I stared at him in shock. "You drank Kaname's blood?"

An evil grin broke out on Rido's face. He yanked Zero's hair and sank his fangs into him. The hunter gave a startled cry and thrashed against his restraints. I ran up behind them and started pounding my fists on Rido's back.

My Uncle unlatched his fangs from Zero and turned around slowly to face me. The hate in his glare caused me to step back. Rido dropped Zero and took a step towards me. I took two steps back.

"Uncle Rido, please. I didn't know what I was doing. That pill you gave me messed with my head. I love you, don't do this."

A look of confusion crossed Rido's face. "You're saying you were just kissing him because you were drugged?"

I nodded and moved closer. Rido slumped and turned his head away. It might have been my imagination but I thought his eyes were bright with liquid. I took another step closer and threw my arms around him. Rido stiffened at first but relaxed after a few moments.

"Why did you do this to me?" he moaned.

I felt my own tears start to threaten. "I'm so sorry." I buried my head in his chest, trying to take his pain away. "Let's go home." With each passing moment, I could feel some of the tension in Rido's body lifting.

Rido held my arms and pushed me back slightly. "Perhaps I can forgive you," he said slowly. His eyes were searching mine. "But you will have to earn back my trust." One corner of his mouth twisted up slightly. "And there is the matter of your punishment."

I sighed, almost giddy with relief. "Okay, let's go home and you can punish me all you want." I took his hands in mine. "Come on," I coaxed.

"Of course. Just let me finish killing this little cockroach."

Rido turned back to Zero and the ropes of blood contracted around him, bringing another gurgling sound.

"Uncle, no!" I shouted.

Rido spun back around. "So you _do_ care about him."

My mouth dropped open but I didn't have time to respond. Rido grabbed me by the hair and bit savagely into my neck. I could hear Zero screaming at him in the background but it sounded like he was miles away. I tried to push back but it was useless. Eventually, my body began to weaken and I slumped against a table. Rido stopped and I heard a chair being scraped against the ground.

"The problem with women, is that they will take advantage of you unless you are firm with them." Rido's voice was strange, like he was giving a lecture at the academy. I dimly realized that he was addressing Zero now.

I was lifted up and placed face down across Rido's lap. He flipped my skirt up and despite my weakened state, I jolted.

"Stop, Zero can see," I mumbled.

"Let him see," said the pureblood. "It's a nice view for someone who is on their deathbed." He ran a hand along my thigh, then pulled back and slapped me square on the ass.

"Hey," I shouted. He had to be kidding. He was going to spank me? This was sooooooo embarrassing.

"Hey what? Let's consider this the first part of your punishment."

I squeaked out my disapproval.

"What's that you say?" asked Rido before slapping my ass again. "You don't like me embarrassing you in front of your _boyfriend_?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I shouted. The conversation was starting to sound like an argument between jealous teenagers. I had an excuse, given I was eighteen, but where was Rido's?

"Get the hell away from her!" screamed Zero.

"Oh, don't worry you piece of mosquito rubbish. Trust me, she enjoys things way kinkier than this."

My heart sank at Rido's taunting. This was probably another part of his _punishment_.

Rido continued slapping my ass and it was starting to burn from the abuse. I was sure my bum was red but probably not as red as my face. What was worse, I could tell that Rido was starting to enjoy it. The bump I felt against my stomach told me that his anger was turning into arousal.

Finally the spanking ended and Rido sat up and pushed me over a table. He flipped my skirt up again. Zero definitely knew what color underwear I had worn that day.

Rido traced his fingers along my inner thighs and I shivered. The skin was tender.

"Rido, please stop," I begged. "Don't you care about me? Do you really want to hurt me this bad?"

Rido paused for a moment but started to rub his hips against me rear. "I do care about you, Yuuki," he whispered. "I care about you so much. That's why I'm so angry with you. You hurt me."

"I know, but you don't have to hurt me back." Hot tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Rido stopped moving his hips and I felt his hands on my back start to tremble.

"Yuuki, stop it." His voice was clipped and flat.

"I can't help it," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back."

Rido was silent but I could still feel his hands shaking. He was thinking.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and I felt something hot graze against my shoulder. I heard an awful howling and turned to look up at Rido. He was clutching his shoulder and blood was trickling out between his fingers. It was horrifying. I pressed my hand against his, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Rido's eyes were bright red. "Did he hit you?" he asked through clinched teeth.

I looked back at him confused. "What?"

"The bullet. It went through me. Did it hit you?"

I thought back to the pain in my shoulder. "Oh, I think it might have grazed me." I pressed against his wound harder. It looked really bad. Whatever had happened to me was probably like a bee sting compared to this wound.

Rido growled and spun around. I could now see Zero, free from Rido's blood ribbons and holding a gun pointed towards us. Our eyes locked and Zero gave me a horrified look. Rido lunged at him and the two men went crashing through the wall.

I stood up off the table to follow them but the world spun and I fell to the floor. The bullet wound might not have been bad but it had slowed my ability to heal and Rido had just taken a pint of my blood. A ringing in my ears started and I wondered vaguely if I was going to die. One thing seemed certain, someone was going to die.


	8. Chapter 8

I lay on the floor for several minutes. I heard two more gunshots. Zero was an excellent shot so I knew this didn't bode well for Rido.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned my head. It was one of the trendy vampires from the club. He was about twenty years old and looked scared enough to have possibly soiled his Gucci suite.

He knelt down next to me. "Are you okay?" His eyes were searching the room. He was obviously scared but seemed like a nice guy. I felt a little bad for thinking he might have crapped his pants.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Do you know what is happening outside?"

The vampire strained his neck to look out through the huge hole in the wall. "I can't see anything." He turned back to look at me and then froze. "You're scent..." He trailed off but I knew what he was thinking. He had smelled my blood, the blood of a pureblood vampire.

He leaned over me and brushed the hair back from my neck, better revealing the wound Rido had given me.

"Get back," I said.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. His voice had taken on a dreamlike quality and I knew he was losing control.

"I said, _Get back_!" I started to feel real panic. I was already close to death. I didn't think I could survive anymore blood lose.

The vampire leaned over me and began to lick my wound. His tongue felt foreign against my skin and I started to scream. He pressed his hand over my mouth and bit into my neck. I gnashed my teeth together and bit him back. He pulled his hand away but his fangs were still in me. I screamed again.

Suddenly, he was gone. I looked up and Zero was standing over me, peering at me with concern. I started to cry. "Did you kill Rido?" I asked through broken sobs.

Zero frowned at me. "No, I shot him again but I looked away for one second when you screamed and he got away."

That made me feel a little better but tears still fell down my face. I was tired, emotionally and physically. "Do you think he will be okay?" I asked.

Zero was inspecting my wounds. "Don't worry about Rido right now. You're in pretty bad shape." Zero leaned back and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Damn, Yuuki. I'm sorry you got hit. I only meant to hit Rido."

"Shooting Rido is the same as shooting me," I said stubbornly. I knew I sounded like a child but I didn't care. I was angry at Zero. I was angry at Rido. I was angry at Mr. Gucci vampire and I was especially angry at myself.

"What is wrong with you?" Zero was giving me a look like I was growing a horn out of my head. "Rido did something to you, I'm sure of it." 

I tried to scowl at him but took too much effort. Zero picked me up and I lost consciousness before we even made it out of the club.

**Luffy fan: This is a super short chapter but it feels good to end it here. It's the second one today so I beg forgiveness.**


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke in a huge bed with expensive sheets. It took me a few moments to realize where I was. Kaname's mansion. I shifted slightly and pain shot through my shoulder. I groaned. A soft sound came from the corner of the room and in a moment, Kaname was peering down at me.

"You should drink," he said.

I knew he was right and nodded to show that I understood. If I wanted to heal quickly I needed to drink a pureblood's blood. Kaname bit into his hand and offered it to me. I graciously accepted the blood but felt guilty about. When I was done feeding I rolled over and shut my eyes.

We both sat in silence for a long time. Finally, I couldn't take the tension anymore and back rolled over. "Kaname, I'm sorry. I'm in love with Rido. I can't explain any of it, but it's true. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." The words rushed out.

Kaname's jaw clenched and he didn't say anything immediately. I got the impression he was counting to ten silently.

"You are not in love with Rido," he said evenly.

Typical, I thought. Kaname never treated me like an adult. He must think I am not mature enough to understand true love. "No, really, I am," I said. "I know I told you I was in love with you but it is different with Rido. He makes me feel…" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

Kaname reached up and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "He's manipulated your feelings. His hold over you will lessen with time."

I rolled over, annoyed. Of course Kaname would think something like that. It bothered me even more to wonder if there was any truth to it. I wanted to keep sulking but my curiosity wouldn't allow me continue the silent treatment. "Does anyone know where Rido is?"

Kaname regarded me for a minute. "The Vampire Hunter's Association is out looking for him. I have people out looking for him as well."

"What will you do if you find him?"

Kaname was silent.

"You should let us go, he hasn't hurt you. We'll leave, go somewhere far away." I could feel tears welling up.

Kaname looked me straight in the eye. "Oh, he has hurt me. You can be sure of that. He has hurt me."

And then I started to cry in earnest. Kaname stood up and left. A few minutes later I heard a loud crash downstairs. It sounded like he might have knocked down a wall or something. I didn't care, I just kept crying.

I spent the next four days in the same bedroom. It wasn't officially a prison but a gaurd was constantly stationed outside my door. Whether he was there to keep Rido out or to keep me in, I wasn't sure. It was probably a little of both although I didn't think he stood much of a chance against Rido.

One thing did seem to improve, my despair over losing Rido. If asked, I would still say I loved Rido but I was slowly starting to remember that there were other things that I cared about in the world. I missed my friends. I missed my family. I was even beginning to remember what I had felt for Kaname. I tried my best to push those feelings down but he was so kind and attentive towards me it was hard to resist. It terrified me to admit my feelings because that might make Kaname's theory that I had been brainwashed more credible.

No one would admit it, but I had the feeling that Kaname and the Vampire Hunter's Association were waiting for Rido to try and kidnap me again. When I peered out the window, I could see men in dark trench coats roaming the perimeter. Once, I overheard two men speaking downstairs.

"_Do you think he will really try a direct attack?"_

"_Absolutely. From everything I've heard about the guy, he's nuts. And he's obsessed with her. He's probably just waiting for the injury Zero gave him to heal before he makes his next move."_

The men must have been hunters because a vampire would never forget about my supernatural hearing. Their conversation made me both hopeful and fearful. I still wanted to be with Rido but it sounded like everyone was prepared for him to attack. I wasn't sure he would be able to make it through the mansion's defenses without getting hurt in the process.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Kaname came in and sat down next to me on the bed. I put my book down and looked up at him and tried to smile. "What is it Onii-sama?"

Kaname smiled and took my hand in his. "I just wanted to see how you're doing. Are you comfortable?"

"Of course, everything is fine, thank you."

"Are you thirsty?"

I hesitated. I had been trying to drink as little blood as possible since I had once again become Kaname's… what was I? _His possession? His lover?_ We hadn't been romantic towards each other since I had been with Rido but I was beginning to feel that there was some expectation there. It was miraculous really that Kaname seemed willing to forgive me. He may have seen me as a sweet innocent girl, but I knew he wasn't a fool. He must have had some idea of what had happened between Rido and me.

I wanted to refuse his blood but eventually my thirst won out. "Okay."

Kaname seemed pleased. He went to bite his wrist but I motioned for him to stop. His eyes widened slightly. I sat up and brought my lips to his neck. I breathed the scent of him in. He smelled intoxicating. I lingered over him, letting the anticipation of the blood I was about to taste build. I could hear Kaname taking shallow breaths and it made me feel bold. I leaned into him and allowed myself to lick the crook of his neck. A soft moan escaped him. Kaname reached up and put a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. Instinctively, my fangs extended and I bit down. Thick, viscous fluid filled my mouth. It was warm, and sweet, and perfect. My earlier deprivation seemed to have heightened all my senses, making this exchange even more intense.

I drank and drank. Even when I thought I had taken too much, Kaname wouldn't stop me. Finally I released him and pulled back. I felt exhilarated. My head was spinning and I was fighting the urge to giggle. I pulled back and looked at him. I could feel myself swaying slightly.

Kaname reached up and traced my lip with his thumb. He leaned in and licked the corner of my mouth. "Missed a spot," he said softly.

I could feel myself caving in. "Crap," I muttered. "I love Rido."

If my statement hurt Kaname, he didn't show it. He was looking at me with lust in his eyes. I couldn't remember him ever looking at me that way. Maybe he had before but I had assumed it was blood lust.

"No you don't." His voice was gruff and signaled finality. There was no arguing the point with him.

"You must be thirsty also." I reached up to his cheek and gently guided him towards my neck. Kaname didn't wait. He bit into me immediately, like he had been starving to do so from the minute he had entered the room. The fierceness of it reminded me of Rido. They didn't seem that different after all, I thought. Kaname bit down harder and I felt his fingers wrap themselves in my hair. I felt the last traces of resistance leave me. I was _his_ now, at least for the time being.

_Forgive me Rido._

**Luffy fan: Hmmmm, I am real interested to see what people think about this chapter because I have sort of made Yuuki "cheat on Rido." Do you feel like she is betraying him? She _was_ with Kaname first you know, even if I didn't include it in this story (it is implied at least).**

**Sorry it has been taking me long to update. It is the holidays and I have found a few other books and series to enjoy. Hey, if you leave a comment (please, please, please leave a comment), feel free to share another anime or manga series that you think Vampire Hunter fans will like. I just watched a ton of Fairy Tail and will be looking for something new soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since I had last seen Rido and the large bedroom I had been staying in was starting to feel like a cage. When Kaname was home, I was allowed to go anywhere in mansion but it never felt like enough to ease my anxiety. Kaname seemed to feel guilty about keeping me on lock down and often brought me books and music. One evening he even gave me a pendant with a pretty little flower on it.

"What's this?" I had asked.

"It's a Padma. It symbolizes love and purity." I felt ashamed. The Padma would have been a more appropriate symbol for Kaname.

Another one of these small presents was a CD by Lykke Li. I popped it into my small stereo and starting dancing around the room, trying to let off a little steam. I was really getting into the song _Get Some_ when I heard a soft chuckle coming from behind me.

I spun around, expecting to see Aidou laughing at me with his typical air of arrogance. Instead, leaning against the wall, was a tall, lanky man with wavy brown hair and mismatched eyes. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was wearing an amused expression.

"Oh, please don't stop. I was enjoying your little performance."

I froze, unsure whether I should run into his arms or call out for help. A few seconds passed and I would have sworn I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

Rido broke the silence first. "Aren't you happy to see me?" He raised his eyebrows and took a step towards me. I took a step back and he frowned. "I've forgiven you, you know," he continued. "That night in the club was clearly a misunderstanding. You were high, I got mad, and then things got out of control from there." He made a few casual gestures in the air and I half expected him to add "yadda yaddy ya".

I forced my hands down to my sides and took a deep breath. "Do I really love you?" I asked.

Rido's face became blank.

"I mean, I still feel like I love you but things are starting to not make sense," I continued.

"What doesn't make sense? Yes, you love me. That's all there is too it." Rido crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you so much." His warm lips captured mine. I returned the kiss, almost losing myself to it, but then I remembered what I was asking. I broke the kiss and pushed back slightly.

"Did you do something to change my emotions? Did you use some of your power to make me fall in love with you?"

Rido sighed and pulled me tighter. "We really don't have time for all these questions. Let's talk about this once I get you home."

My stomach did a small flip. "You could've just said no," I said softly. I looked up at him. I could scream, I thought. Vampire Hunters would come rushing through the bedroom door and they would shoot Rido in an instant. I bit my lip, scared by the thoughts racing through my mind.

Rido lifted my chin, bringing his lips towards my ear. "Sorry about this, my little princess," he murmured. "But your questions will have to wait."

I felt the world growing fuzzy and my vision darkening. "What are you doing?" I slurred.

"Just making you take a little nap. You see, although I feel pretty confident that I could wipe out every guard in this place, I'd rather avoid the hassle if at all possible. You don't seem to be as cooperative as I had hoped."

"Don't.." I groaned, before the sleep took over.

**Luffy fan: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to get another one up quick.**


	11. Chapter 11

With some effort, I opened my eyes. The room slowly came into focus. It was a small bedroom with plastered walls. It looked old, like a cottage you would see in a movie rendition of some Jane Austin novel. I shifted slightly, feeling my body protest against the effort. Why was I so tired? Where was I? I tried to move again and realized that I was lying naked in a warm bed. There was someone pressed against my back and from the feel of his skin, he was naked too.

"You're awake." Rido murmured as he gently nuzzled my neck. "I was thinking about starting without you."

Rido turned me over so that I was lying on my back and climbed on top of me, positioning himself between my legs. I still felt groggy and I realized that he must have drunk from me while I was asleep.

"Wait," I protested. "I'm still mad at you."

"Why? For influencing you? I hardly used any of my power. You were quite… receptive. I only put an idea in your head and you ran with it in an _interesting_ direction."

He lowered his head and began to lick at one of my nipples. It felt good but I tried to focus on the conversation.

"How can I tell that my feelings for you are real? Are you still making me love you?"

"Yes, for the tenth time, your feelings are real. And yes, I am still making you love me."

I pressed against his chest, trying to get him off me. He smirked at me and traced a finger along my jaw.

"But I am not using any supernatural power to make you love me. I'm using this." Rido began to slide his penis along my entrance, stirring little hot sparks of excitement within me.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

And then, he was inside me, moving back and forth with slow, rhythmic thrusts. I arched my back, relishing the feel of him. The sex was hard and fast, with both of us reaching climax in mere minutes. Rido moaned in satisfaction and collapsed on top of me, not bothering to pull out. I let him rest there, tracing my fingers along his thick back muscles.

"So, how were you able to get into Kaname's mansion? The security seemed pretty tight." Rido groaned into his pillow and clamped a hand around my mouth. He turned his head around.

"You are relentless woman, can't you let me rest? I've hardly slept a wink since you were stolen from me."

I looked at him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his typically flawless skin seemed a taunt. He removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I missed you too," I whispered.

I waited a few more minutes and Rido's breathing started to become steady.

A million questions ran through my mind and I couldn't resist. "Where are we?"

Rido groaned again and brought his hand back over my mouth. "My villa in Italy. It is small but should suffice for the time being."

I waited for him to remove his hand but he left it there. He had apparently had enough of my questions. I squirmed beneath him. He was starting to feel heavy. "Mmff, can you get roff," I mumbled beneath his hand.

I felt his penis, still inside me, begin to stiffen. "Mmmm, yes I think I can get off again, how about you?" He pressed his fingers into my mouth and I felt him grow larger still.

"Dat's not whad I meand."

"Oh, I know what you meant. I think someone has been missing her Uncle Rido," he teased. He started to move again, heavy against me. His fingers slid along my tongue. "Suck my fingers like you would suck my cock," he ordered.

I complied and Rido's strong thighs pressed into me. God, the man could barely stay awake but he could fuck at the drop of a hat. We made love more slowly this time but with equally satisfying results. When we had finished, Rido rolled off me and pulled me against his chest.

"Now I really need to sleep. Be a good little girl and let me rest."

I snuggled against him and nodded. I was feeling tired also.

We slept for a little over twelve hours if you believed the clock next to the nightstand. Rido started to stir first and woke me in the process. He got out of the bed and stretched, completely unembarrassed by his nakedness.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Breakfast."

"And then?"

Rido tossed his hands up. "You sure ask a lot of questions, you know?" His eyes narrowed. "What's that around your neck?"

"This?" I asked, fingering the small necklace given to me by Kaname. "It's a Padma, a lotus flower."

"I know what it is, who gave it to you?"

I said nothing. Rido crossed the bedroom in two strides and yanked the pendant off my neck. He tossed it on the floor and crushed it with the heel of his foot. I winced.

"Did he touch you?" he growled.

I brought the sheets over my chest, as if they could offer me some protection. "No, at least not sexually if that's what you're asking."

"Don't lie to me. I could taste his blood inside you."

"I drank his blood but we didn't have sex," I pleaded.

"I've had it. I'm going to kill him, right after I kill that kid with the silver hair. What was him name, Zero?" Rido paced around the room, angrily. I watched him, unable to think of anything to say. Rido stopped pacing and collapsed in a cushioned chair. He ran a hand through his hair and sprawled out his legs, giving me a clear view of his limp penis.

He began tapping a finger to his chin. "You know, I think Kaname let that Vampire Hunter drink his blood so he could get strong enough to kill me." The comment wasn't really directed towards me, he sounded more like he was thinking out loud.

"I don't really know," I said, curling my hands into fists. Rido was in one of his moods, this could turn ugly.

Then, as suddenly as the rage had entered him, it left. His face relaxed and he stood up. "No matter, you're here now and I will have plenty of time to extract my revenge." He bent down and pulled on a loose pair of pants. When he stood back up, he froze.

"You," he snarled.

I turned around and saw Kaname standing in the doorway. He was wearing a suit that looked slightly crumpled and his eyes were glinting red. He raised his arm and brought it down in a slashing motion. I turned back towards Rido and saw nothing but tiny pieces of red debris flitting in the dusky air. They were so small. They almost looked like flower petals.

I sat there for a moment, shocked. My mouth opened but no words came out. My jaw snapped shut and then opened again. This time, I started shrieking.

**Luffy fan: Uh oh, please don't be mad about what happened to Rido. There's still another chapter to come.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaname crossed the room and tried to hold me but I slapped at his arms and chest. "You killed him! You killed him!" I wailed. Kaname let me hit him and I clawed at his face, leaving a trail of bloody scratches. Eventually, my shrieks were replaced by sobs and I fell back into the bed, burying my face. Kaname moved to the chair, sat and waited.

"How could you?" I accused softly.

Kaname didn't respond.

"How could you?" I asked again. This time it was louder, a real question, not just an accusation. "You shouldn't have been able to kill him, he resurrected you."

Kaname slouched down and looked tired. "That's true. He isn't dead, I only managed to tear him to pieces like I did ten years ago."

A glimmer of hope began to build. "So, he will be resurrected again?"

Kaname scowled. "I'm not sure. If I allow him to be resurrected again, it will only be to kill him for good. That Vampire Hunter has failed me." His eyes slid to meet mine. "I know what you are thinking. You _aren't_ going to see him again." He hunched over in his seat. "I know you think you love him now but that will fade over time."

I froze trying to keep my expression blank. A lot of what he was saying was true. My mind was racing at a thousand miles a minute, trying to think how I could help resurrect Rido.

Kaname stood up and peered down at the shattered necklace he had given me. He bent down and picked up a few of the larger pieces. My blood turned cold when I saw what appeared to be a computer chip sticking out of the shell of the pendant.

"I put a tracking device in this necklace," said Kaname, acknowledging my surprise. "The defenses around the mansion were sound but I suspected Rido might find some way around that." He put the rest of the necklace in his pocket and peered around the room like he was looking for something. "I'm still not sure how he managed it," he continued. He looked at me. "Can you tell me how he got on or off the property?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't see him enter and I was unconscious when we left."

Kaname nodded as if he expected that answer. A car horn honked outside. "That's our ride to leave."

Anger shot through me. "I'm not leaving with you."

Kaname exhaled and looked down. "Yuuki, I'm not trying to force you into anything here but I don't really think you are able to make good decisions right now. Please trust me on this. It is better for you to come home and try to forget about this."

I looked at him, feeling anxious. I was still processing all that had happened. Rido had been torn to pieces but he could be resurrected. I wasn't sure how but there had to be a way. Maybe what Kaname was saying was true. Maybe it was better that Rido was gone but my heart didn't believe it. I was too confused to process everything that had happened but it seemed better to hide my feelings from Kaname.

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

Kaname relaxed. "Good. Can you please go to the limo outside? I'll be with you in a minute. I just want to check on a few things first."

I nodded and stood up. Kaname looked away and I realized I was still naked. Silently I laughed at his modest behavior. It was so different from how Rido would have reacted. I quickly dressed and left the room. I made it to the front door when I realized I wasn't wearing any shoes. Maybe they were back in the bedroom? I ran back up the stairs and peered into the room.

Kaname was staring something in his palm intently. When he saw me he closed his fist and put his hand in his pocket. I blushed, feeling like I had just seen something I wasn't supposed to see. "Uh, just forgot my shoes," I mumbled. I found them and put them on quickly. "Okay, I'll see you at the car."

I ran out, my heart pumping in my chest. What had Kaname found? He clearly didn't want me to see it. I wondered if it was something that could help me bring back Rido. It had taken ten years to resurrect Rido the last time Kaname had fought him. Ten years was nothing in immortal years but maybe there was a way to speed the process along.

"I'll get you back," I whispered as I made my way to the limo. "I promise."

The end.

**Luffy fan: Hope you enjoyed the story. Maybe I'll write a sequel some day but not anytime soon. There are several other projects I'd like to work on in the meantime. **


End file.
